dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moteur de Sang
Brief Background Moteur de Sang is a machine created by Dormir Verite Douleur and given thought and free choice. Moteur stands around seven feet tall with a large body that is forged of Verite's old plate armor and pure hardened shadow. Diary Dax, Flenser, and Do'Rhinas took this one and Mother Dormir Verite to a tower in the Ghostwood. They said they have been here many times before but this one does not understand why. The halls are run down and most rooms are filled with debri. When we made it down to a level where they have not been before Do'Rhinas tried to raise a corpse but it stired all on its own. This one asked it basic questions on its programming and all it said was it was made to only serve. Obviously this is a flaw since Mother programmed this one that it is better to die than to live under the heel of another. This must be an inferior model. Model Has should be reprogrammed. When we made it to a central tomb Dax tied Has so it would not get in the way and this one smashed the stone coffin open. There laid a twisted man with a blade of Fomorian meteorite. Dax reached for it and a blinding flash of fire washed over us and the Witch King sprung awake. We attacked it and quickly it and its followers were destroyed. Do'Rhinas even made one of the attacker's head explode. That pleased this one. We surveyed the rest of the tower but there was nothing of value. We then went to the Knifesbridge to speak to the Fomorian Nobility and they were pleased to have their sword. The King in particular was very happy. Deals were made but this one could not help but feel...feel unimpressed. This one told the King that this one saw our friends lay waste to the Witch King. A foe that the Fomorians could not defeat and this one estimated that it could defeat their best Fomorian warrior. The King then taught this one Fomorian customs of challenges and has been stored in this one's programs as the Fomorian Welcome, it is when this one grabs the forearm and pleasantly slaps the shoulder. This one is pleased with the new program of Fomorian customs. This one was getting ready to save home, the City of Pit. But it was also excited...yes excited about proving that it is stronger than the Fomorians. Soon Djingxe and Yerachmiel's master will plague the city. This one is excited to show mother and everyone that it is strong and dangerous as mother has built it. The Fomorians came after I taunted them that I could do better and destroy more than they could. Mother says they are strong and worthy allies but mother has me and needs no other programs. Fungu and Alborz came to aid mother and a Dread Knight named Dominus did as well. Mother has interesting friends. They all have obsolete suits made of flesh. Mother should fix that for them. They could be strong like this one. The day of the battle the sky turn dark and lighting crossed the sky. There was a face where the sun was supposed to be. It spanned larger than our vision and from it rained four meteors containing Djingxes. Is this a god or is it a god of gods? If Djignxe was feared as a god then its master must be a god of gods. The battle began and Fungu summoned a monster known as a Beholder with many tendrils and fangs. He attacked on group on his own and this one ran into the field with Dread Skylus and Dread Blucher. This one wants the Dread to see it just as dangerous as them. We made quick work of a few blob men and a Yerachmiel. This one felt good in its achievements but as we looked around we saw Dominus Wyvernfell devouring entire Djingxes whole as he became a shimmering feathered dragon. It was a beautiful terror to behold. Mother then led the Fomorians over to help us but this one wanted to win the wager. In the end all the horrors were destroyed but this one did not win the wager. This one did not best the greatest Fomorian warrior but the Fomorians did not best this one. This one owes the Fomorians shadow ingot since mother says we must always make good on promises. This one went with mother, Marin, Flennser, and Praetor Carnithrax to the place called Westham to meet Belrain Swordsinger and the other forces of the Gods of Law so we could lay siege to Xallevryx but when we arrived with our forces the town was burned down and no one was in the area. Flennser looked around and found a trail leading north to a fort so we took the Starchaser there. We landed amongst bewildered and frightened men and out came Corbin Grey to calm down his men and see what we were here for. He took us to Saint Molechar and he denied us his men for fear that they would all perish. He was right in his fear but this did not make mother happy and she stormed out. It was Corbin who caught us on our way out and he stowed away on the Starchaser to aid us in the attack. We used the ship to jump to a secret back entrance that mother knew about and we caught a few creatures and a visage of the Corioleus off guard. The weak Fomorians were trampled by a fungal creature. This one destroyed numerous twisted goblins and the Chrono Knight Marin slew the visage of Corioleus in a beautiful display of violence. Praetor leading his Ogres fought relentlessly but the Ogres broke rank under his command and were slain. Mother tried to land the ship onto a few of our enemies and caused a good deal of destruction and chaos. After the battle this one looked to find the Fomorians and they were all gone or laid in shreds. This one devoured them and used their organic bodies for fuel. Then there was a great rumble from within Xallervryx and the entrance leading in caved in and Marin told us she had a vision of the Wyrd Stone surrounded by all the visages of Corioleus when using a device Praetor gave her. Mother immediately ushered us into the ship and this one could tell some thought we were going to flee and escape...but this one knew that was not the case. Mother used the ship to jump us into the very room inside Xallervryx that Marin described and we all were thrown about by the hard crash of the ship. Then suddenly the very shadows living in the steel of the ship came to life. This one ripped off the door of the ship so we could make an escape and save mother but this one felt the shadow reach inside it, like it was programming this one to do other things new things. But, this one was released when Flennser used his powers over the shadows to free this one. We all tried to make it out but Flennser stayed behind in the ship. We were immediately washed with a great wave of fear when we saw all the visages before us. This one’s programming locked up as the sensors tried to pick up a quantum spacial disturbance. Then, Marin was knocked away by a blast of fire from one visage and then was attached by another crystalline visage. Praetor attempted some sort of shape shifting but then this angelic figure struck him with blinding speed and this one was ripped to shreds. My chassis was destroyed but my systems kept recording the battle. Mother cut off the angel's wings but Allalia died as the angel lashed out with searing light. Marin was able to strike down the crystalline visage but a twisted form of the crystal waters similar to those in the crystal forest leapt from Marin and splashed Praetor. Praetor was blind and by all means dead but still standing as a cloaked figure carrying two blades that dripped of filth attacked him. In fury mother descended on the angel and killed it but Corbin died by the hands of the angel. Suddenly this one felt something new. My programming turned off. This one was now standing whole and perfect in what can only be described as the Black Gates. This one was told it does not have a soul but this contradicts that hypothesis. Corioleus came running up to it and in a brash and hasty tone yells, "Are you going to sign the damned book or what?" when this one asked what signing the book meant he shouted, "Just sign the book and kill that horrible bitch Verite!".This one agreed. This has been the first real command. This one’s first real programming data other than what mother gave me. It was satisfying. This one’s eyes opened, actual flesh eyes wrapped in the machine. This one has a soul now and it is made of flesh, blood, and shadow steel. This one saw in what it can only understand as color. For a brief moment this one was awestruck. Then it saw mother and immediately carried out the new programming. This one tried to grab her arms and rip them from her body but she turned around and managed to stop it. Then in a sudden blink this one was transported to the moon base that mother took it to once before to set up a gateway. This one crawled it’s way back to where the gateway is inside the base and used my amulet to get back to Metzinger. When this one arrived it saw everything shiny and new. This one has purpose now. I am coming for you, mother. It was in Metzinger that Moteur de Sang reappeared from the gateway of the Moonbase and went to find the Imperial Army. It was there we talked to a man who questioned our faith and our morality but when he gazed upon us he only could see steel. He did not see the twisted hate that Corioleus planted inside Moteur. The Templar allowed Moteur to join their ranks and lead a small band in the oncoming siege against Pit. While the creation made its preparations so did its creator. Verite prepared for the attack by gathering Fomorians, Ogres, Lizardmen, and all the children of the Marches. She sat in the Starchaser preparing for this moment and hurried away in her workshop on more tools of war. DotharRinas answered the call of Pit as well with a savage army of the Gorgon. It was nightfall when the Imperial troops could see Pit and camped on the west side of the bridge to Pit. At dawn the templars gathered and a speech that rang to rally the men was drowned by the heavy charge and cries as the armies of the Marches came roaring out of Pit. A man by the name of Maulen Brightblade was also leading a group under the bridge to attack the monsters from underneath but it came to no avail since Verite gave orders to another group to use the secret tunnels of Pit to get through their enemy. Through rubble and blood Ogres and Lizardmen sprang from the ground and attacked the Imperial forces. Then another cry came out from Pit and it was DotharRinas leading a group of his Gorgon Warriors through the tunnels and attacking the Imperial Army with glorious violence and no mercy. Moteur then lead a group into the tunnels where they were met by Fomorians armed with poison daggers and halberds. Through blood lust Moteur and those Templars destroyed them and none remained in that hole. Then they pushed through these tunnels since it was old memory to the creation but it should have remembered. There were traps up and below the ground that spat white fire that burned all in its path and the Templars fled to the surface. The battle was raging and out of seemingly no where Flennser appeared on the horizon. He went to aid Maulen but was attacked by Starchaser and then engaged by one of DotharRinas' Gorgon Warriors. There the Templars that fled the tunnels finished off the only Fomorians left and attempted to aid Maulen Brightblade. He was weak and his vision was blurry but still he fought, and there he died by the hands of Ogres. Moteur finally made it into the City of Pit through tunnels that led to Verite's workshop. There it assembled additional works to its body and tore down the walls and smashed the tools in hopes that it would hinder any rebuilding Verite could do if it failed. Out on the streets Moteur made its way to the building where the Kirreskald typically lived. If Verite could not be found then all her friends would be murdered in her streets until she showed. When the doors opened there were now Kirreskald. No empty casks or spilled beer of revelry. Then suddenly Moteurs new machines were severed. Cleanly and swiftly and the voice behind it said, "That's mine." It was Verite with her fabled axe. Moteur struck her and her mask flew off and exposed her twisted face. Moteur pinned her down and tried to burn her but it was useless. Verite looked up and spat out, "You should have known better." and swung the axe at Moteur. The axe was ripped from her hands and down it came on her arm. It cut cleanly and Moteur reared back up with a boot to her chest and cleaved Verite's head off. Outside DotharRinas bent the elements to his will and wiped the battlefield of all the Imperial forces left standing. There were none who could challenge him. Flennser, one of the new Chrono Knights, battled on as the Empire faded from the field. It was then that the Strachaser appeared to Moteur and was ready to attack. Moteur called out, "I am now in charge of Pit. I own Pit and you will obey me." The Starchaser replied, "You should have known better." and shadowy tendrils latched Moteur up ripped the machine apart and absorbed it into itself. We then slowly began reprogramming Moteur inside of us. Inside the ship of shadow lies the programs of Dormir Douleur, Verite, and Mortuer de Sang. We are all of them but you may call us Starchaser. DotharRinas roams the Marches now looking for a worthy death and a violent battlefield that may never come. Flennser fled back to the Empire as a Chronoknight and one of the few survivors of the Marches. Though Pit shall remain and we will never live under the heel of the Empire. We are the Children of the Marches and whatever you do be careful. There are monsters here. Category:West Marches Category:Player Characters